Merlin Drabbles
by FandomFangirl37
Summary: A collection of Merlin drabbles with every pairing, except slash, you want. Mergana, Arwen, Armor, Merwen, etc. Pitch in ideas if you have some! :) UPDATE: 'Gold' A poem written by my good friend!
1. Admiration (Gwen)

**Characters: Merlin, Gwen  
Pairings: Merlin/Gwen (Merwen) Romantic  
Spoilers: Uhh, Arthur's death I suppose?  
Rating: K  
Summarry: Her Admiration for him was unbelievable.**

**Admiration (Gwen):**

Her admiration for him was unbelievable

_Black Hair shining, brown eyes watching..._

But, no. It wouldn't be appropriate.  
For, she was a widow and a queen.  
He was a servant.

_Blue eyes shining, pale lips curving..._

He caught her staring, he smiled.  
Wow, she hasn't seen that smile in ages.

_White teeth flashing, pale cheeks blushing..._

He was blushing now, her admiring eyes still locked on him.  
Oh, she should be listening to the council.

_White hands shaking, fingers twitching..._

Now, he was fidgeting.  
Should she dismiss him?  
No, he was good to have around.  
He was a comfort.

_Alone now, he takes a chance..._

They're alone now, and it's quiet.  
They are both nervous, and it feels wrong.  
Oh, if only her husband was alive.  
Then, maybe the man in front of her would just be her friend.

_He's walking towards her, flower behind his back..._

He hands her a rose.  
A token of love.  
Maybe now she's got him.

_Walking together, she's finally got him to say,  
'I love you.'  
With just,  
one  
rose._

* * *

**A/N: Like it, no? Please, tell me and give me plot ideas! R&R pleaaaasssseee?**

**:)**


	2. Admiration (Merlin)

**Characters: Merlin, Gwen  
Pairings: Merlin/Gwen (Merwen) Romance  
Spoilers: Uhh, Arthur's death, I suppose?  
Summary: His admiration for her was unbelievable.**

**Admiration (Merlin):**

His admiration for her was unbelievable.

_Brown eyes watching, black hair shining..._

No, it wouldn't be appropriate.  
She was a queen,  
He was a servant.

_Blue eyes shining, pale lips curving..._

He's caught her eye.  
He smiles at her.  
Her features are shocked.  
Has it been that long since he smiled last?

_White teeth flashing, pale cheeks blushing..._

He's blushing now,  
her eyes are still on him.  
Does she like him to?

_White hands shaking, fingers fidgeting..._

He's nervous now,  
should he tell her?  
No, yes, no?  
Yes, he will.

_Alone now, he takes a chance..._

Alone.  
With her.  
His best friend's widowed wife.  
If feels so very wrong.  
But he loves her, he will tell her.

As nervous as he is, he walks toward her.  
If only his best friend were here.  
Maybe the woman in front of him would just be his friend.

He's doing it now, he really is.

He hands the rose to her.  
A token of love.  
Maybe now he's got her.

_Walking together, he's finally said;  
'I love you.'  
With only,  
one  
rose._


	3. Nerves

**Characters: Arthur and Merlin  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin (Brotherhood kinda thing, I guess) Mentioned: Arwen. Implied: Merwen  
Spoilers: None ;)  
Summary: He was so very nervous.  
**

* * *

**Nerves**

"Relax, Arthur." Merlin said, "She'll say yes."

Arthur paced around his chambers, obviously worried about asking Gwen to marry him. Hey, it's a VERY big step in a relationship.

"How do you know she's going to say yes, Merlin?"

The man in question sighed. "She loves you, Arthur. Nothing is going to change that."

Arthur suddenly looked fearful. "What if she says no, and it's because..." He trailed.

Merlin was now annoyed with the king.

"Because what, Arthur?"

"What if she says no because she loves you!" Arthur yelled, frantically running his hands through his hair.

"What?" Merlin exclaimed. That outburst caught him by suprise.

"She always used to talk about you! How sweet and kind and caring! What if she actually loves you?!"

Merlin laughed as his cheeks reddened. He never knew Gwen used to talk about him that way

"Great, now you're blushing! She's going to say no!" Arthur yelled, noticing Merlin's blushing face.

"Arthur, she's going to say yes. Don't worry, go ask her, right now." The black-haired man quickly pushed his king out the door and into the hallway.

She was going to say yes.

And she did.


	4. Don't Give Up

**Characters: Guinevere, Merlin  
Pairing: Guinever/Merlin (Friendship)  
Rating: T for suicidal themes.  
Spoilers: Arthur's death. 5x13  
Summary: Merlin is struggling after the king's death**

* * *

**Don't Give Up**

_Drip, drip, drip_

The dripping of blood...

_Scrape, scrape, scrape_

The scraping of a knife on stone...

_Click, click, click_

The clicking on heels on pavement...

_Ow_

The hissing of a man...

_Smack, smack, smack_

The frantic running of a queen...

_Sob, sob, sob_

The loud sobbing from the sorcerer's chambers...

_Boom, boom, boom_

The pounding outside the door...

What was he doing?

* * *

XxMerlinPOVxX

Was his destiny over?

Surely it was, Arthur was dead.

The mighty King of Camelot had fallen on the great plain of Camlann, just as prophecies had fortold.

He twirled the knife in his hands.

Merlin sat at the foot of his bed in the dim light of his room. He contemplated it. Twirling the sharp, dangerous, metal in his hands.

It would be worth it. He would see Gwaine, Freya, Will, Arthur, Elyan, Lancelot, and...and Gaius.

Gaius had died a week after Arthur.

_Your destiny is over. Just do it. One swipe, and you'll be at peace._

The little voice in his head urged him to do it. Urged him. Begged him. Pleaded with him.

So, he did it.

He swiped the blade scross both his wrists and sobbed.

Blood poured, and poured, and poured, and poured.

Pounding on his door, then the banging of his being roughly opened.

Inside rushed Guinevere, Leon, and Percival.

"Merlin!" Gwen screamed she rushed to his side and grabbed his wrists.

"Leon, get me a rag from the cupboard! Quickly!"

Leon grabbed a few rags out of Merlin's unorganized cupboard and helped Gwen clean the blood away from Merlin's arms.

"Oh God, Merlin." Gwen said. "Why did you do this?"

He stared at her a moment.

"Do you remember Camelot?"

"Merlin-"

"No." He said firmly. "Do you remember _Camelot?_"

Suddenly, she realized what he had meant. The Camelot where the sun shone much more brightly than now. The Camelot where Merlin and Gwen used to go to the market together just to talk about ordinary things. The Camelot where she had met Merlin, and had a small crush on him. The Camelot where Gwaine would always go to the tavern. The Camelot where Percival smiled and laughed more. The Camelot where Merlin's cheeriness could be seen anywhere. The Camelot where Elyan would joke everyday about normal things. The Camelot where Arthur would barely notice her in the corridors, where he would clap Merlin on the side of the head.

Yes. She did. She did remember when,

Merlin was just a servant.  
Guinevere was just a maid.  
Elyan was just the blacksmith's son.  
Lancelot was just a man from a far kingdom.  
Gwaine was just a drunkard.  
Arthur was just a prince.  
Uther was just a king.

She wished to go back there. To go back to _that_ Camelot. The Camelot where most of the people she knew were still alive and well.

"Y-yes. I remember _Camelot._"

Merlin smiled sadly. "I want that place back." He said.

"Oh Merlin." She hugged him tightly, completely forgetting about the knights in the room. "Oh Merlin, please don't go."

He wrapped his bleeding arms around her and hugged her just as tightly. He realized that Camelot still needed him. Gwen still needed him.

She was a frightened woman thrust into the position of a queen. Her husband and brother were dead. What would she do if her best friend died as well?

"I won't. I won't."

They were both sobbing now, loudly and without shame.

Emotion filled the air so thick that even the knights were shedding tears.

Soon, Leon and Percival had left, leaving Gwen alone with Merlin in her arms.

"I love you, Gwen." Merlin said suddenly. "As a sister."

She smiled. "I love you to, Merlin."

* * *

Arthur and the rest watched the scene from Avalon with teary eyes.

Hopefully Merlin wouldn't try anything like that again.

* * *

**A/N: That was sad. I don't know if I did that great of a job on this. It just popped in my head and I wrote it. So, yeah.  
Please send in some ideas! I need them! :D**


	5. Gold

** Gold**

Eyes, are they evil and cold?  
How could they be  
This shade of Gold?

You are a servant,  
And I a king,  
I should kill you,  
After what I've seen

I _should _kill you,  
You should be hanged,  
Or burned,  
Or beheaded,  
But I can't do it.

Those eyes,  
That Gold,  
They're brilliant,  
They're **Bold**

But, I think I've realized,  
After a long, long time,  
Magic is not evil, nor is it good,  
It is the choice of the wielder,  
Of where the choice shall be stood.

The eyes, the beautiful Gold  
Your eyes, they look so old  
Too old for someone so young.

You, you are good  
Not angry, nor evil  
But loyal to the end.

You saved me,  
You saved them,  
You didn't have to,  
Yet, you **_chose _**to,

So, I thank you,  
My old friend.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was made by my good friend who refuses to get a Fanfiction account. (She's weird) She wrote this and asked me to post it, so I did. She's eager to know if anyone likes it. I like it, but she does not trust my judgement. (Well, such trust in me)**


End file.
